Makki and Mattsun's slice of life
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Mattsun et Makki ne s'ennuient que très rarement quand ils sont ensembles, surtout quand ils peuvent embêter Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Les quatre garçons partagent une colocation après le lycée. Voici quelques épisodes de leur vie en colocation. Tous les OCs sont liés et ils suivent les prompts de la MatsuHana Week qui est passée depuis longtemps. Attention, c'est court et c'est con!
1. Accio télécommande!

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Accio, télécommande!

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:

J'avais promis de remplir la section Haikyuu avec du MatsuHana alors voilà, chose promise, chose due, mes amis. Et récemment je suis tombée sur the MatsuHana week sur tumblr, alors même si c'est passé, je vais le faire.

Day 1: Online / **Movie Night**  
Jour 1 : En ligne / **Soirée film**

* * *

\- Mais on le connait déjà ce film ... Pourquoi on peut pas-

\- Parce qu'on a voté, Shittykawa! Et personne ne voulait voir ton film sur les aliens!

Makki et Mattsun approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête alors qu'Oikawa gonflait une de ses joues, visiblement vexé. Le capitaine proposait toujours un film sur les aliens et comme il en avait découvert un nouveau récemment, il harcelait ses colocataires pour le regarder. Mais les trois avaient décidé de se faire la saga des Harry Potter, un film chaque mardi soir. Et ce soir, ils en étaient au deuxième, la patience dOikawa semblait avoir atteint ses limites.

\- Bon, puisqu'Oikawa se décide à parler pendant le film, on peut faire des commentaires aussi!

\- Je le sens mal...  
\- Mais non, mais non, t'en fais pas, Iwa-chan.

Le jeune homme était encore moins rassuré par ce que venait de lui dire Makki. En plus, vu le sourire des deux garçons, installés dans des fauteuils de part et d'autre du canapé qu'il partageait avec Oikawa, il voyait d'ici le chaos qui allait s'abattre sur la soirée film.

\- Hey, Makki.

\- Oui, Mattsun ?  
\- Les gars, sérieux, vous faites chier.

\- Mon basilic a très envie d'aller dans ta chambre des secrets.

Iwaizumi se frappa la tête de sa main alors qu'Oikawa ouvrait bêtement la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Les deux autres pouffaient de rire et s'échangeaient des regards plein de sous-entendus. Ils avaient réussi à gâcher le film.

\- La prochaine fois, on les laisse sur le canapé qu'ils nous fassent pas chier avec leurs commentaires à la noix!  
\- Mais Iwa-chan, je veux être à côté de toi!

Oikawa s'agrippa au bras d'Iwaizumi comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte.

\- Dis donc, vous deux, prenez une chambre pour ça.  
\- Et avec ces jérémiades, on entend même plus le film.  
\- Non, mais c'est l'hosto qui se fout de la charité là! C'est qui qui se roulaient des pelles la dernière fois sur ce foutu canap'!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Il doit confondre avec eux.  
\- C'est bon, j'arrête les films avec vous!

Énervé, Iwaizumi se leva et partit dans sa chambre, rapidement suivi par Oikawa. Makki et Mattsun se regardèrent un instant avant de sauter sur le canapé.

\- Je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser "Accio" pour te faire venir, Souffla Hanamaki avant d'embrasser son petit-ami.

* * *

C'est court et c'est tout con, c'est digne de moi! Bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce premier petit OS. Et je vous dis, surement à demain pour le suivant!


	2. La crème de la crème

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: La crème de la crème.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa (peut-être l'inverse en fait)

Note:

C'était tellement plus drôle dans ma tête ... Et me demandais pas pourquoi ce titre, j'en sais rien.

Day 2: **Cream Puffs** / **In the Background**  
Jour 2: **Choux à la crême** / **Dans le fond**

* * *

\- Iwa-chan! Donne-moi un coup de main!  
\- Non, je préfère te regarder faire.  
\- Hm.. I-iwa-chan!

Hanamaki s'était arrêté dans le couloir, alerté par la discussion qu'il entendait. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Iwaizumi et Oikawa, il aurait pensé qu'ils étaient en train de faire des choses perverses dans la cuisine. Mais ce n'était pas leur genre. Il avança donc, se trouvant au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, pile au moment où un jet de couleur blanche éclaboussa Iwaizumi.

\- J'avais envie de faire des choux à la crème mais vous venez de me couper l'envie.

Le rouquin ne pouvait détourner son regard de la scène. Oikawa et Iwaizumi se trouvaient derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et Makki, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, ne pouvait voir que leur buste. A cet instant précis, il avait l'impression qu'Oikawa avait ses mains au niveau de son entrejambe. Avec la discussion qu'ils avaient eue et le jet, encore non identifié qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir, n'importe qui à sa place pourrait penser à quelque chose de louche comme il était en train de faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, Demanda Mattsun qui passait par là.

\- Oikawa s'astique la baguette sous le regard d'Iwa-chan.  
\- N'importe quoi! J'essayais d'ouvrir la brique de lait!

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il posa la brique de lait qu'il tenait entre les mains sur le comptoir. Hanamaki fit la moue, peu convaincu.

\- C'est un coup monté. Tu l'avais préparé pour nous faire croire ça si on vous surprenait.  
\- Iwa-chan! Aide-moi un p- ... Iwa-chan ?

Oikawa regarda son ami qui avait attrapé un torchon pour se nettoyer. Il était bien silencieux depuis quelques minutes, cela en devenait vraiment inquiétant. Puis soudainement, Iwaizumi jeta la serviette sur le comptoir et se jeta à la poursuite d'Oikawa, qui avait pris ses jambes à son cou en voyant qu'il allait subir les conséquences de sa maladresse. Makki et Mattsun s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer.

\- Et voilà, ils nous laissent nettoyer leurs conneries.  
\- Ils nous oublient vite quand ils sont ensemble.  
\- Comme si on était des personnages secondaires qui servent à remplir le vide dans le fond.

Hanamaki acquiesça. Mattsun avait entièrement raison. Mais ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire. Ils allaient contre-attaquer dès qu'ils auraient l'occasion.

\- Pour la peine, laisse-les faire et viens me tenir compagnie sous la douche.  
\- Tu me dis ça pour que je vienne d'aider à astiquer ta baguette, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Parce que tu préfères astiquer le sol ?  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça me déplaisait. Au contraire, Répliqua Makki en donnant une tape sur les fesses de son petit-ami.

\- Et si on faisait un petit pari ? Celui qui arrive à caser le plus souvent le mot "baguette" dans la journée a gagné. Bon, faut que ce soit subtile, sinon c'est pas drôle.  
\- On va se faire tuer. Je te suis.

* * *

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire après cette chose ... Bref, je vous dis à demain pour la suite!


	3. At your service

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: At your service ~

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki

Note:

Petit changement de décor, mais ça reste lié avec le reste. Et comme c'est court, je vais pas vous tenir la jambe avec mon blabla inutile. Enjoy!

Day 3: Tattoos and Flower Shops / **Coffee Shop**

Jour 3: Tatouages et marchand de Fleurs / **Café**

* * *

Hanamaki avait découvert combien la vie d'étudiant coûtait chère et s'était vite retrouvé un peu en manque d'argent. Par chance, comme il n'avait plus trop de cours, il avait pu se trouver un petit boulot dans un café. Il avait commencé une semaine auparavant et pour le moment, cela marchait du tonnerre.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

Un sourire sur les lèvres, il se tourna vers son nouveau client. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense brun qui lui faisait face, il se sentit légèrement rougir.

\- Un expresso, s'il vous plait. A emporter.  
\- Tout de suite. A quel nom ?

Sans se laisser démonter, il attrapa un gobelet, prêt à écrire ce que l'autre allait lui dire. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait perdre sa réputation d'employé modèle. Mais surtout, il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de voir une de ses gaffes lui être rappelée à vie.

\- Mattsun.  
\- Bien, je vous laisse passer à la caisse. Votre commande arrive tout de suite.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le rouquin suivit du regard son client qui allait payer sa commande. Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, notant enfin quelque chose sur le gobelet. Il le remplit et s'avança vers le comptoir où patientait le grand brun. Il déposa sa commande devant lui, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres, et attendit sa réaction.

\- Je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à mieux.  
\- Tu me prends de cours et tu t'attends à un chef d'oeuvre ? En plus, je ne vois pas en quoi mon message est si décevant.  
\- "Embrasse-moi si j'ai tord, mais les aliens existent bien."  
\- Fais pas cette tête. Tu préférais peut-être, "Sympa le t-shirt, est-ce que je peux te le retirer ?".  
\- C'est raté. Je suis déçu.  
\- Arrête de répéter la même chose ... Je me rattraperai ce soir!  
\- Je sens d'ici la déception.  
\- Et le lit vide à tes côtés, tu le sens aussi ?

Mattsun se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, esquissant un léger sourire. Makki boudait légèrement mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il n'était pas particulièrement gêné par les démonstrations d'affection en public. Ils sortaient ensembles depuis si longtemps. Au contraire, il s'en fichait. Il était juste gêné de voir que sa menace ne faisait même pas peur à son petit-ami. Celui-ci avait décidé de lui faire une visite surprise et pour s'amuser, les deux avaient fait comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Hanamaki avait loupé sa chance de montrer à quel point il pouvait être cool au boulot.

\- Allez, laisse-moi travailler, j'ai d'autres commandes dont je dois m'occuper.  
\- D'accord, mais ce soir, ce sera moi qui vais m'occuper de toi.

* * *

Hm. J'aimais bien l'idée de Makki en train de paniquer devant son gobelet pour trouver une pick-up line stylée à mettre dessus.


	4. The king of the road!

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: The king of the road!

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki

Note:

La nuit porte conseille à ce qu'on dit. C'est justement à des heures pas possibles que je trouve mes idées.

Day 4: **At Midnight** / No Control  
Jour 4: **A minuit** / Incontrôlable

* * *

\- Allez plus vite! Plus vite!  
\- Fuck!  
\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes! Continue!  
\- Hm!  
\- Oui! Encore un peu! Continue! C'est ça!

Oikawa fit irruption dans le salon, visiblement agacé par tous ces commentaires que faisaient ses deux colocataires à minuit bien passée.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ça- !... Vous ... Vous jouez à Mario Kart... ?

Les joues de l'ex capitaine se tintèrent de rouge. Il avait eu l'impression que les eux faisaient des choses pas très catholiques sur le canapé du salon. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils étaient à fond dans leur jeu.

\- Quelle idée de couper le son, aussi!  
\- C'était pour éviter de vous réveiller. Hm! Allez!, S'exclama Makki qui venait de recevoir une carapace rouge en pleine figure, l'immobilisant pour quelques secondes. C'était terriblement frustrant.

\- Oh, c'est gentil. Mais finalement, je préfère la musique à vos cris désespérés.

Malgré ses dires, Oikawa prit place sur un fauteuil pour admirer la fin de la course, où Matsukawa devança à la dernière seconde Hanamaki. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête, boudeur, alors que son petit ami tentait de l'embrasser, comme pour se faire pardonner. Oikawa en profita pour récupérer une manette.

\- On se fait un défi ?  
\- Oh, et on y gagne quoi ?  
\- Le dernier est celui qui ira faire les courses. En sachant qu'il y aura des promotions et que tout le quartier va se rameuter.

Iwaizumi avait déjà fait les courses la dernière fois, c'était donc aux trois autres de le faire. Makki et Mattsun, aussi surpris qu'ils pouvaient l'être face à un Oikawa aussi aventureux, acceptèrent le défi. L'ex capitaine pouvait être drôle, des fois.

\- Alors, tout va se jouer sur la route arc-en-ciel.

Chaque participant prit le temps de choisir soigneusement son personnage et son véhicule. Un des étudiants n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de valider son choix, comparé aux deux autres qui avaient encore du mal à se décider.

\- Décidez-vous qu'on en finisse! Si dans deux minutes vous n'avez pas fait votre choix, je gagne !  
\- Mais c'est simple pour toi, tu prends toujours le même.  
\- Et vous prenez toujours les princesses!  
\- Non, on a aussi Mario et Luigi, enfin plus souvent, Wario et Waluigi.  
\- Toad et Toadette, quand Iwa-chan ne prend pas Toad.  
\- Baby Mario et Baby Luigi.  
\- Diddy Kong et Donkey kong jr.  
\- Ok, ok, on a compris, vous prenez des pairs. Mais là, vous êtes en compétition. Vous devriez arrêter de vous accorder.

Oikawa soupira en voyant le regard choqué de ces deux amis. Non, ils n'allaient pas arrêter de s'accorder. C'était surement impossible pour les deux. Mais cette petite discussion sembla les aider à choisir puisque Mattsun pris Koopa Troopa et Makki opta pour Dry bones. Enfin une bonne chose. Le choix du véhicule se fit bien plus rapidement et l'ex capitaine lança la course sans plus tarder.

Le premier tour fut désastreux pour les trois colocataires. Ils s'étaient bombardés de pièges tout le long. Le deuxième tour ne fut pas mieux, certains pièges leur retombant dessus. Ils ne les avaient pas tous déclenchés au premier tour, passant la plupart du temps hors de la route. Il n'y avait aucun du groupe qui maîtrisait vraiment cette route. C'était là où résidait tout le défi, c'est-à-dire à celui qui allait faire le moins de faux pas.

Lorsque le troisième tour commença, Mattsun était en tête. Oikawa se trouvait en seconde place, tandis que Makki finissait bon dernier en tombant dans le vide. La concentration des joueurs était telle qu'aucun ne se plaignait ou ne grognait. C'était le calme plat. De plus, aucun des étudiants ne tentait de déstabiliser les autres en les embêtant à coup de remarques déplacées ou de petites tapes. Aucun n'aimait la triche dans ce genre de compétitions.

La ligne d'arrivée pointait enfin le bout de son nez. Le long calvaire, qu'ils avaient enduré pendant plusieurs minutes à se jeter dans le vide ou à subir les foudres des autres, allait enfin prendre fin. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres. La tension était à son comble.

\- Et fuck!, S'exclama Oikawa qui se fit dépasser juste devant la ligne d'arrivée par Mattsun. Il le foudroya du regard avant de porter son regard sur son autre adversaire.

\- Makki ?  
\- Chut, il dort, Souffla Mattsun en prenant le temps d'éteindre la console. Oikawa gonfla une joue. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir avec toute cette tension ? Il tait pourtant bien réveillé lorsqu'ils avaient lancé la course.

\- Il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause du stress de son oral qui est dans deux jours. Je lui ai proposé de jouer un peu pour se détendre.

L'ex capitaine hocha doucement la tête après avoir écouté les explications de Matsukawa. Hanamaki devait mal dormir depuis quelques jours à cause de cela. Les oraux n'étaient pas ce que craignait le rouquin. Seulement, cette fois, Makki s'était retrouvé dans un groupe affreux et il avait du faire tout le travail à lui seul, tout en espérant que les autres allaient se montrer le jour de la présentation. C'était tout à fait normal qu'il soit une boule de nerf incapable de dormir correctement.

\- J'irai-  
\- Non, tu es arrivé premier. J'irai faire les courses. Occupe-toi de lui.

Oikawa offrit un sourire à son ami avant de le saluer et d'aller regagner sa chambre. Il était épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver les bras de Morphée. Mattsun fut légèrement surpris par les paroles de l'ex capitaine mais il apprécia grandement le sacrifice.

\- Allez, au lit, princesse.

Matsukawa glissa ses mains sous son petit ami pour le soulever tout doucement. Il n'allait pas le laisser dormir sur le canapé, il serait mieux dans le lit. En plus, le brun n'avait aucune envie de dormir seul.

* * *

On fait dans le mignon pour changer! Et oui, j'avoue que je fais souvent un peu plus du point de vue de Makki ou d'Oikawa. C'est un réflexe, puisque je joue les deux sur le forum de Rp où je suis (Rp-with-me). Bref, à demain pour la suite.


	5. Let's party, guys!

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Let's party, guys!

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec Oikawa en guest star!

Note:

J'ai déjà fait un truc sur les lunettes mais voilà, je suis quelqu'un qui n'abandonne pas facilement alors je recommence! Enfin avec quelque chose de nouveau, bien sûr.

Day 5: **Glasses** / Piercings  
Jour 5: **Lunettes** / Piercings

* * *

Cela faisait trente bonnes minutes qu'il était arrivé. Oikawa commençait à se demander si les autres ne l'avaient pas abandonné et qu'il allait devoir supporter cette fête tout seul. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça. Ses colocataires étaient affreux avec lui mais pas à ce point. Ils lui avaient promis de venir et c'était des hommes de paroles. Il pouvait en être sûr.

Attrapant un nouveau verre d'alcool, il essayait de se distraire. Les autres personnes présentes l'accueillaient à bras ouverts, en particulier les demoiselles. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à les rejoindre, angoissant à l'idée de s'être fait avoir.

"- Vas-y en premier, on arrivera en retard!"

Quel idiot il avait été, d'avoir accepté. Il aurait du se méfier et les attendre, même si cela signifiait arriver en retard à la soirée. Ce n'était pas une heure ou deux de manquées qui allaient gâcher la soirée. Par contre, s'il se retrouvait seul, là, il aurait sa fête de gâchée.

\- Oi, ben dis donc, c'est la fête avec toi.  
\- Oh, ça va ! ... Les gars!

Oikawa n'avait pas compris sur le coup que la personne, qui lui parlait, était Makki. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à ses trois colocataires, il comprenait mieux pourquoi quelqu'un lui avait fait une telle remarque. Certes, il faisait la tête, mais ce n'était guère étonnant quand on repensait à tout ce que ses colocataires avaient pu lui faire et tout ce qu'il risquait en les laissant se préparer seul.

\- Attendez. Les gars, on avait dit-

\- Aliens!, S'exclamèrent les trois collègues à l'unisson, un sourire sur les lèvres, visiblement ravis d'avoir réussi à embêter Oikawa. Ce dernier se sentit agressé et dut se faire violence pour ne pas gonfler une joue, tel un enfant. Il avait une image à tenir auprès de ses camarades, même si celle-ci venait d'en prendre un coup grâce à ses amis. S'il pouvait toujours les considérer ainsi après ça.

\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes fringués comme ça ?

Très agacé, l'ex capitaine pointa du doigt les costumes-cravates qu'ils portaient, ainsi que les lunettes de soleil qu'ils avaient sur le nez. Ce n'était pas des costumes d'aliens comme celui qu'il était en train de porter. En plus, ils avaient l'air idiot à porter des lunettes de soleil en pleine soirée. Il ne parlait même pas de celles en forme de coeur de Mattsun, ni celles en forme d'étoile de Makki. Il n'y avait qu'Iwaizumi pour en porter des correctes.

\- Allons, allons, Oikawa.  
\- Qui dit aliens-

\- Dit FBI!

Les trois prirent la pause, et l'ex capitaine sentait qu'ils étaient de plus en plus satisfaits par leurs idioties. Ils avaient réussi à lui tendre un piège et il ne s'était même pas méfié. Après six ans passés en leur compagnie, il ne comprenait toujours pas à quel point ils étaient dangereux. C'était encore une idée de Makki et Mattsun et Iwa-chan les avait suivis pour éviter de porter un costume d'alien, ce qu'il qualifiait de "ridicule" et "dégradant".

\- Vous êtes pas croy-  
\- SELFIE TIME!

Oikawa resta bouche bée après le cri de Makki, avant de se retrouver entraîné dans une séance photo en compagnie des deux autres. Il ne chercha même pas à se débattre, désespéré par sa propre naïveté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les autres l'avaient enfin lâché, Oikawa regarda son portable. Il avait quelques messages qui l'attendaient, mais la plupart étaient là pour se moquer de lui. Les photos avaient déjà fait le tour de ses connaissances. Cependant, il nota un qui semblait différent des autres, à première vue.

"Tu aurais du venir à Shiratorizawa."

Ushiwaka. Oikawa se demandait presque, à cet instant, si celui-ci n'avait pas raison.

* * *

C'est très con et je l'assume. Mais étrangement je suis assez fière de mon idée. Et oui, c'est le point de vue d'Oikawa, mais sinon ça ne marchait pas. Et puis ça m'entraîne pour le jouer sur le forum "Rp-with-you". A demain pour l'avant-dernier!


	6. Pourquoi tant de haine?

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Pourquoi tant de haine?

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki, avec en fond Iwaizumi/Oikawa.

Note:

Ah. Pourquoi on nous donne des thèmes aussi tristes ?

Day 6: **Now You're Gone** / Love is Never Ever Simple  
Jour 6: **Maintenant que tu es parti** / L'amour n'a jamais été simple

* * *

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Me quitter, comme ça, sans me prévenir en plus... Il aurait du me laisser me préparer psychologiquement. Mais non! Il m'a quitté, cet enfoiré!  
\- Makki, s'il te plait.

Oikawa voulait bien être gentil et réconforter son ami, même si après le coup qu'il lui avait fait la soirée avec les deux autres, il n'avait pas très envie d'être sympa. Mais voir le rouquin dans cet état lui faisait vraiment de la peine.

\- Mon amour n'était-il pas suffisant ?  
\- Euh ben ...  
\- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?  
\- Et si je nous faisais un bon thé ?  
\- Cela ne remplira pas le vide dans mon coeur!

L'ex capitaine tentait de trouver une bonne excuse pour fuir pendant quelques minutes son ami. Il l'appréciait mais là, il en faisait trop. Et surtout, il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'aider à se calmer et à faire passer sa peine.

\- Il n'a toujours pas tourné la page ? Je sais que c'est triste et tout mais bordel, il est chiant à nous faire sa crise là!  
\- Iwa-chan ! Aide-moi, j'en peux plus!  
\- Mais dis-lui de se la fermer, ça fait une semaine, quoi!  
\- Oui mais tu le connais-  
\- Une semaine de souffrance, Iwaizumi! Une semaine d'intense souffrance!

Hanamaki se laissa tomber, en arrière, sur le canapé, un bras sur ses yeux. Quelle diva, pensèrent les deux autres qui assistaient au spectacle. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de ses crises. Une semaine de souffrance, ce n'était même pas une exagération, surtout pour les autres colocataires qui devaient subir ce cinéma presque tous les jours.

\- Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.  
\- Y a rien à faire, il va se calmer tout seul ou je le fous sous la douche pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer!  
\- C'est un peu extrême quand même...

Les deux restèrent silencieux quelques secondes et constatèrent que le rouquin s'était enfin calmé. Ils poussèrent, en même temps, un long soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait du bien à leurs oreilles.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine!  
\- Je me le demande! Allez, t'as gagné! Viens voir par là!

Iwaizumi se retroussa les manches, prêt à mettre à exécution sa menace. Mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, intriguant toutes les personnes présentes. Sans se presser, le nouvel arrivant se déchaussa et retira son manteau avant de les rejoindre, un paquet à la main.

\- J'imagine que cela ne va pas remplacer ceux que tu aimais, mais je suis allé à la pâtisserie dont les filles parlaient l'autre jour. Il parait qu'ils font de très bons gâteaux alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait tester les profiteroles. Ça te dit ?  
\- Oh ! Mattsun!, S'exclama Hanamaki en se redressant. Les deux autres n'osaient pas parler de peur de dire un truc de travers. Le rouquin se leva précipitamment et se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas écraser la boîte de gâteaux.

\- Que ferai-je sans toi ?

Sans laisser la chance à Matsukawa de répondre, Hanamaki l'embrassa, tandis que les deux autres levaient les yeux au ciel. Iwaizumi en profita pour entraîner Oikawa avec lui, content de ne plus avoir à supporter la crise de Makki. Une semaine que son pâtissier favori avait quitté subitement son boulot, sans laisser la moindre note. Le choc fut immense pour le rouquin quand il alla acheter son dessert favori et qu'on lui annonça que le nouveau pâtissier n'en faisait plus. Heureusement, Matsukawa avait réussi à sauver la situation.

* * *

Les trucs tristes c'est pas mon truc. Et oui, je sais, c'est très con comme idée. Mais c'était assez marrant à imaginer et presque romantique, non ? Bref, à demain pour le final!


	7. Une nouvelle page de tournée

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Une nouvelle page de tournée.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Matsukawa/Hanamaki

Note:

Je suis en voyage pour le weekend alors je poste un peu plus tard. Heureusement j'ai internet, j'en profite pour poster le dernier chapitre de cette série! Par contre, je vous préviens, petit changement d'ambiance avec celui-là.

Day 7: **Third Years** / Arm Wrestling Champion  
Jour 7: **Troisième année** / Le champion de bras de fer

* * *

\- Le dernier carton est chargé. Il est temps d'y aller.

Hanamaki ne se retourna pas vers Matsukawa. Il avançait le long du couloir d'un pas lent. Il repoussait le moment de partir. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter les lieux, pas maintenant.

\- Oh tu te souviens de cette marque ?, Dit-il en effleurant un trou dans le mur à sa droite du bout de ses doigts, J'ai bien cru qu'Iwaizumi allait nous tuer Oikawa, ce jour-là.

Aucune réponse.

\- C'est depuis ce moment-là qu'on a compris que notre cher ex capitaine était aussi un désastre en cuisine. Enfin, il me semble qu'il est quand même pire que toi. Je revois encore le moment où il est sortit en courant de la cuisine avec une poêle en feu entre les mains et qu'il a glissé ... On a réussi à cacher plus ou moins le trou. Bel exploit j'ai envie de dire.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers la marque suivante. Ils n'avaient pas été très sages maintenant qu'il retraçait toutes leurs péripéties à l'aide des traces qu'ils avaient laissé dans chaque recoin de l'appartement. Une fois meublé, on y voyait que du feu. Mais maintenant qu'il était vide, on pouvait facilement les voir.

\- Oh, et cette marque! Tu te souviens, c'était le jour où-

Makki jeta enfin un coup d'oeil à Mattsun. Il s'arrêta net de parler alors qu'il le voyait la tête basse, trembloter.

\- Hey big guy, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer.

Malgré ses paroles, il était lui même incapable de retenir ses larmes. Trois ans qu'ils vivaient dans cet appartement. Trois ans à partager une vie avec Oikawa et Iwaizumi et voilà que tout prenait fin. C'était dur de se dire qu'il était temps de tourner la page. Makki se souvenait encore des pleurs de leur ex capitaine, la veille, lorsqu'il était venu chercher ses derniers cartons. Les deux amis avaient fait exprès de finir quand ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, pour ne pas laisser voir leur tristesse. Ils avaient réussi à faire bonne figure, jusqu'à ce moment.

\- C'est presque comme si on avait vécu notre troisième année de lycée sur quatre ans. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on n'allait plus les voir, hein!

Hanamaki ne disait pas ça uniquement pour calmer son petit ami, il essayait aussi de se convaincre. Il avait tout de même du mal à se dire qu'il allait vivre qu'avec Matsukawa. Aussi bien que cela allait être, les premiers temps, il savait qu'un vide serait présent.

\- Allez, allons rendre les clés.

Sans se retourner, le rouquin s'approcha de son petit ami. Il le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Ils étaient déjà passé par là, à la fin de leur troisième année. C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre une colocation. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus rester ensemble, chacun devait suivre son propre chemin. Il était temps de tourner la page et de commencer un nouveau chapitre de leur vie.

\- Hey, tes lèvres semblent seules, n'ont-elles pas envie de rencontrer les miennes ?  
\- T'es toujours aussi nul pour ça.  
\- Hey, je ne te permets pas. Je trouve que je suis très doué, d'abord!  
\- Mais oui, mais oui.  
\- Oh, tu te souviens du pantalon d'Oikawa avec les aliens ?

\- Il n'avait pas que le pantalon, il me semble.  
\- Il avait aussi les chaussettes et le caleçon, phosphorescent pour ce dernier. Je n'ose même pas imaginer Iwaizumi face à cette chose alors qu'ils sont en train de le faire. Tu penses que ça lui coupe tout envie ?

Les deux continuèrent de discuter, alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez la propriétaire pour lui rendre les clés. Ils essayèrent de ne pas trop penser à ce moment-là pour éviter de laisser leur tristesse revenir.

\- Trois ans... ça passe vite. Trop vite. Mais heureusement, c'est pas comme si tout s'arrêtait.

Mattsun déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son petit ami alors qu'il glissait sa main dans la sienne. C'était le genre de paroles qui pouvait les rendre triste à nouveau. Mais Makki ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

\- N'empêche, j'espère qu'ils ne choisiront pas le même jour pour leur pendaison de crémaillère!

* * *

Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je n'avais pas prévu... Bref, il était temps de finir cette semaine d'OS. Même si j'en posterai surement d'autres. Mais autant me concentrer sur ma fiction en cours avant de m'éparpiller partout. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés avec tous ces OS et que j'ai réussi à faire partager oh combien ces quatre là sont géniaux! Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouveaux écris.

Et si vous ne pouvez pas attendre et que vous ne craignez pas de lire des Rp, vous pouvez nous rejoindre sur le forum Rp-with-you! Pour lire, ou pour Rp aussi! Les deux sont possibles. On a du MatsuHana, IwaOi, AsaNoya, ...


End file.
